


Deck The Halls

by Lobotomite



Series: Second Chance [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite
Summary: Jasmine and Debbie get ready for Christmas.





	Deck The Halls

Jasmine frowns at the mistletoe she's just stuck to the wall, steadying herself on the ladder and peeling it off. Not quite right. She tries again, raising it up a bit so that the leaves don't peek under the doorframe and pressing it against the wall again. 

"What are you doing?"

Jasmine yelps, dropping the mistletoe and grabbing onto the ladder to steady herself, and then glares at the grinning woman in the doorway.

"Debbie! Don't scare me like that!" She gasps, trying to be angry - but it's impossible, when Debbie is smiling like that. She stomps down the ladder, but even her fake grumpiness only lasts until Debbie pulls her close and kisses her. 

"You're home early," Jasmine complains when she comes up for air. "I'm not done yet!"

"Did you do all of that?" Debbie asks, tipping her head in the direction of the living room - the living room with a half decorated tree in the corner, decorations spread haphazardly across the floor, and a modest pile of brightly wrapped presents.   


"Most of it," Jasmine says. "Sarah and Jack helped choose the presents, though. They're not much, but I thought - well, you've all been so busy, and I know you were a bit upset that it didn't properly feel like Christmas, so... I thought it would be nice, to brighten the place up a bit while you were out. You weren't meant to be back until I finished, though," she accuses, smiling despite herself at the sappy, soft look on Debbie's face.

"I love you," Debbie replies simply, leaning in for another kiss, hands gentle on Jasmine's face. "You've been working hard, and we have the house to ourselves... why don't you take a break and let me thank you properly."

"Well, if you insist," Jasmine says, draping her arms around Debbie's neck. She's almost done, anyway - there's no harm taking a little break.


End file.
